Sicarus Prime
The Sicarus Prime is an improved that sacrifices a small amount of its damage to triple and damage, and also sports higher accuracy, faster fire rate, higher critical and status chance, and a larger magazine compared to its predecessor. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *High base damage. **Near-equal physical damage - effective against all factions, Sentient and Shadow Stalker. *Very high critical chance. *High status chance. *Very little recoil for a burst weapon. *High accuracy. *Fast fire rate. *One polarity slot. Disadvantages *Punishes missed shots due to burst-fire. **Third shot may miss targets without proper leading. *Linearly less efficient - sometimes a target may only die with four bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. Vaultings *On September 29, 2015 it was announced that the Sicarus Prime would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables. Any preexisting components or fully-built weapons will remain as is. *Sicarus Prime was available from December 6, 2016 to January 3, 2017 as part of the Fire and Ice Prime Vault. *Sicarus Prime, along with , , , , and , were unvaulted from January 29, 2019 to March 26, 2019. Notes *Due to its high accuracy, when combined with the mod this weapon becomes powerful at long range. *The lower damage of Sicarus Prime makes individual shots mildly less effective against shields, but the improved fire rate and magazine size still make it a superior choice to the classic Sicarus. Trivia *The Sicarus Prime was first shown to the public in Devstream 18, where it was featured in promotional artwork of the then-upcoming . **Said artwork also had Ember Prime wielding both the Sicarus Prime and the simultaneously, which wasn't possible in or prior to it, but would be made possible (with any combination of Single Sidearm and Glaive) in , over 3 years after said image was first revealed. *Compared to the normal Sicarus, the Sicarus Prime emits a high-pitched "whirr" at the end of a burst, suggesting that its projectiles are energy-based. **Further supporting this is its reload animation, where the top part of the gun opens up and ejects a glowing capsule, and a new capsule is inserted in its place. *When it was first released the Sicarus Prime held 20 rounds in its magazine, making its last burst only fire 2 shots. would increase its magazine size to 21 rounds and would, along with additional buffs, further increase it to 24 rounds. Media Sicarus_Prime_Codex.png|Sicarus Prime in Codex. 2013-12-19_00001.jpg|Sicarus Prime - Blueprint - Orokin Derelict Defense, Wave 5 Warframe 11 ♠ Sicarus Prime Lets Max (Warframe) E18 - Sicarus Prime Warframe - All Prime Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 4 to 14. *Increased damage from 40 to 50. *Increased Crit Chance from 20% to 25%. *Increased Status Chance from 10% to 20%. *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 2 to 7. *Buffed base damage from 30 to 40. *Increased Crit chance from 10% to 20% and Crit multiplier 1.5 to 2. *Increased Clip Size from 21 to 24. *Increased damage of Sicarus series in Conclave. *Received the PBR treatment! *Sicarus series damage increased in PvP. *Increased the damage of Sicarus weapons in PvP. *Increased ammo capacity for Sicarus Prime to be a proper multiple of 3 (from 20 to 21). *You can now search Orokin Derelict Defenses for the Sicarus Prime Blueprint. *Introduced via Ember Prime Access. }} See also * , the original version of this sidearm. de:Sicarus Prime es:Sicarus Prime fr:Sicarus Prime Category:Single Sidearm Category:Prime Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 11 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Burst Fire